


Terreurs nocturnes

by Kmy_leprovost



Series: Série one shot français indépendants [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kmy_leprovost/pseuds/Kmy_leprovost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn est quelqu'un de secret, privé. Quand sa vie n'est plus sous son contrôle, rien ne va plus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Terreurs nocturnes

Rien n’est plus terrifiant que de se savoir traqué. Lorsque cette traque est bienveillante et modérée, elle est gérable.

Pour un homme comme Zayn, se sentir épié, jugé, suivi, par des inconnus qui le connaisse mais dont il ne sait rien est une source d’angoisse. On le dit mystérieux, observateur. Mais ses amis savent que ce n’est que la partie visible de l’iceberg. Au fond de lui, Zayn est terrifié, se renfermant sur lui-même pour se protéger. Et quand cette angoisse menace de le dépasser, de déborder et de lui faire perdre ses moyens, il va trouver son refuge.

Justement ce soir, suite à une journée particulièrement difficile, où les fans avaient une fois de plus dépassé les bornes, il craque. Il est rare de le voir réellement s’effondrer, ses amis veillant en général à le distraire de ses peurs avant qu’elle n’atteigne un seuil critique. Cependant ce jour là était un jour de repos, après de long mois de travail, ils avaient enfin pu faire ce qu’ils souhaitaient pour une journée. Voir leurs amis, leurs familles, sortir… et se séparer un peu les uns des autres. Zayn avait choisi d’aller voir ses cousins de l’autre côté de Londres. Mais quand le mot s’était répandu qu’il était là-bas, les fans s’y étaient rués. Il s’était retrouvé enfermé, submergé par des gens qu’il ne connaissait pas, incapable de réagir. Quand enfin, après trois heures passées dans une salle close, il avait pu repartir, rien ne s’était arrêté. Sur le chemin du retour, il ne pouvait faire un pas sans être arrêté. Il lui avait fallu quatre fois le temps normal pour atteindre son appartement.

Depuis, il s’y était enfermé, avait fermé les rideaux, s’était roulé en boule sur son canapé, enroulé dans une couverture, la musique de son Ipod hurlant en fond, il tâche de se couper du monde. Mais il est trop tard, le monde s’étant déjà invité en lui, dépassant son pouvoir propre, le contrôle qu’il peut avoir sur sa vie. Il savait pertinemment qu’il ne pourrait rester prostré ainsi éternellement. Mais l’idée était tentante. Et quand la terreur te submerge, elle ôte toute capacité de réflexion. Elle dicte tes gestes, contrôlant ton corps, ton esprit. Celui-ci ne fait qu’hurler, répétant en boucle les raisons de cette crise.

En larmes, tremblant de tout son corps, un murmure continu s’échappant de ses lèvres, Zayn n’est plus que terreur, enfermé dans cette bulle, prisonnier de ses peurs, il est incapable de s’aider, de faire la seule chose qui pourrait l’en sortir. Il ne peut pas atteindre son sanctuaire. Replié sur lui-même, tâchant de conserver son intégrité comme il le peut en s’agrippant à lui-même.

Il est ici depuis une heure, une journée, un mois, une année, une vie, prisonnier de son esprit, seul face à ses peurs.

Ceux qui pourraient l’aidés sont absents, inatteignables, incapables de venir, à plusieurs heures de Londres, dans leurs familles. Sa propre famille est chez elle, inconsciente de son état. Quand enfin ses terreurs commencent à se faner, ne disparaissant pas mais lui laissant un répit, une accalmie dans le typhon qui s’abat sur lui.

Sanglotant, il s’accroche à la seule bouée qu’il trouve, attrapant son portable et composant le seul numéro qu’il connaisse par cœur, le seul capable de l’apaiser, de le calmer suffisamment pour qu’il continue de vivre jusqu’à son retour à Londres.

Portant l’appareil à son oreille, il attend, anxieux, désespéré à l’idée que, peut-être, son roc a disparu. Que, peut-être, il est désormais seul.

Deux sonneries, trois sonneries, Quatre sonneries.

Son désespoir augmente, sa peur se tapie, à l’affut, prête à frapper, l’envahir de nouveau. Après cinq sonneries, alors que ses sanglots ne lui laissent plus la possibilité d’entendre le son fatidique, une voix posée, presque joyeuse, lui répond. Louis.

\- Allo ? Zayn ?

Laissant échapper un soupir, Zayn respire.

\- L…Louis…

La panique surgit dans la voix de son interlocuteur.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? Tu vas bien ?

Zayn écoute, laissant ses peurs s’effacer alors qu’il se plonge dans cette voix, cette présence. Elles se cachent, ne disparaitront pas si facilement mais, tant qu’il entendra cette voix, elles resteront à distance.

\- L… Louis… Parle-moi… S’il te plait…

A l’autre bout du fil, Louis soupire, conscient de la détresse dans laquelle se trouve son petit ami. Il devine immédiatement ce qu’il s’est passé, sachant que pour le moment sa voix est le seul lien qui unisse Zayn à la réalité et à la vie.

Aussi, il commence à parler. De tout et rien, laissant sa voix porter jusqu’à l’homme brisé qu’il aime plus que sa vie même. Et tout en parlant, il embrasse sa famille, monte dans sa voiture et pars. Trois heures de route l’attende mais peu importe.

Pas une fois, il ne se tue. Il parla, parla encore, il chanta, rigola seul, fit du bruit. Il laissa la vie aller jusqu’à son interlocuteur, entendant parfois un ou deux sanglots mais toujours une respiration. Celle-ci s’apaisant avant de s’accélérer dès qu’un silence dure un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Jamais Louis n’a autant loué l’invention du kit main libre. Car il tient au bout de sa voix la vie de son ami, son amour, sa raison de vivre.

Quand enfin il arrive au pied de l’immeuble de Zayn, il est tard. Mais c’est sans faillir qu’il monte les marches, pantelant, essoufflé. Atteignant enfin la porte, il l’ouvre, entre et coupe la conversation, se précipitant dans le salon. Quand il parvient enfin auprès de son petit ami, son cœur se serre à la vue de l’être recroquevillé, brisé qui se trouve en face de lui. Lui frottant l’épaule, il le laisse réaliser qu’il n’est plus seul. A son toucher, Zayn se retourne et se jette dans ses bras, le serrant aussi fort que possible. Louis s’assoit sur le canapé, installant son ami sur ses genoux, le rassurant de mots simples et banals, lui procurant le sanctuaire qui lui manquait. A force de câlins et mots chuchotés, Zayn se détend, oubli ses peurs et s’endort enfin. Le portant dans son lit, qui était devenu le leur deux ans plus tôt, il ne put le faire le lâcher. Aussi, il se contenta d’ôter ses chaussures et de s’allonger à côté de lui, le laissant s’accrocher à lui et le protégeant comme il peut du monde extérieur en le gardant au plus prêt de lui, cachant son corps du sien, mêlant leurs jambes et leur bras jusqu’à ce que Zayn, si étroitement mêlé à son corps qu’il ne pouvait plus savoir où s’arrête sa personne et commence celle de Louis, se détende enfin, submergé d’amour.

Le lendemain matin, son réveil est calme, la crise est passée. Dans la cuisine où ils prennent le petit déjeuner, il sourie timidement à son Louis qui lui ouvre ses bras.

\- Viens là.

Le serrant étroitement et l’embrassant, il lui murmure :

\- Ne regrette pas de m’avoir appelé. Appelle-moi toujours.

\- je t’ai fait prendre la route alors que tu étais avec ta famille, Louis. Pour une simple crise d’angoisse. Ce n’est pas quelque chose dont je suis fier.

Louis lui sourie.

\- Moi je suis fière que tu l’ais fait. Que tu ais oser me laisser t’aider, me laisser être là pour toi. Et tu es ma famille, Zayn. Je serais toujours là pour toi. Je t’aime.

Zayn sourie également, enfin rassuré.

\- Je t’aime aussi. Merci.


End file.
